Koriand'r (DC Animated Film Universe)
Koriand'r is a Tamaran Princess living on Earth who goes by the superhero name of Starfire. Biography ''Early Life'' Koriand'r was a princess on her homeworld, a harsh realm, but was forced to leave when a coup was staged. She was essentially exiled and found her way to Earth. She was befriended by Dick Grayson, Nightwing, and the two took a liking to each other. In residence at the Titans Tower, Starfire led the Teen Titans and mentored powered youths in need of help. ''Batman vs. Robin While Dick watched over Damian Wayne at Wayne Manor, Grayson received a phone call from Koriand'r. To his dismay, she was wearing red with lace and the thong. Grayson asked her not say anything more and promised he would make up for his absence the next night. Batman: Bad Blood She and Dick had plans for a date at Titans Tower, but it was cancelled by Dick after a fight with Blockbuster and an emergency call from Alfred. Justice League vs. Teen Titans After the unveiling of the Hall of Justice, Robin was sent to train with the Teen Titans to learn how to be part of a team. After a day, Blue Beetle finally had enough of Robin disrespecting Starfire and the two fought. After the Scarab blasted Robin, Starfire flew to his side and confirmed he was alive but barely. Raven was able to heal him. Later that night, Starfire was not pleased to see Robin had trespassed in her room and was looking for files on Raven. He didn't find much and admonished her for not vetting. Starfire insisted faith was important. Robin countered faith was belief in the absence of data and that invited disaster. Starfire held a video chat with Nightwing and expressed her frustrations with Robin. She admitted Robin reminded her of her sister. Nightwing reminded her he didn't have a proper and fun childhood but was raised by assassins then moved in with his father, Batman. Starfire got an idea and thanked Nightwing then signed off before he could ask what. Starfire took the Titans to a carnival for a night of mandatory fun and bonding. Later into the night, Raven was attacked by Trigon's Corruptors. Starfire declared, "Titans, go!" and everyone switched to their uniforms. Even Raven dispatched the demons. Starfire inquired what was going on. Raven teleported the Titans to Azarath and told the truth about her past and father, who was Trigon, an interdimesional conqueror and demon. Starfire agreed with Robin that Raven should stay with the Titans instead of running away to keep Trigon off her trail. The Justice League suddenly arrived and asked Raven to come with them for questioning. Robin and then Raven refused. Starfire attempted to break the tension but the Corruptors arrived and possessed the League. Starfire fought Wonder Woman but was no match. Wonder Woman threatened to break her neck with the Lasso of Truth. Raven conceded and ordered the Corruptors to spare the Titans. 24 hours later, Cyborg regained consciousness. Starfire asked him how they could save Raven but he had no answers. Robin had a plan of his own. Cyborg, Starfire, and Blue Beetle flew through a Boom Tube to the Middle East and lured Superman to them with an onslaught. At the last second, they scattered and Robin stabbed Superman with Kryptonite and freed him. The Titans went for Raven but it was too late. Trigon arrived. The Titans and Cyborg went to Trigon's realm and imprisoned him in a shard of crystal he escaped from. 10 days later, the Justice League confirmed there were no more signs of the Corruptors. The League congratulated them on saving the world and them. Starfire agreed with Wonder Woman and was proud of the Titans. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *Alien Physiology **Flight **Ultra-Violet Star-Bolts **Super Strength **Super Mobility **Super Resilience Relationships *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Boyfriend and teammate. *Robin - Teammate. *Raven - Teammate. *Beast Boy - Teammate. *Blue Beetle - Teammate. *Terra - Former teammate; deceased. *Blackfire - Sister turned enemy. *Bumblebee - Former teammate. *Kid Flash - Former teammate. *Speedy - Former teammate. *Cyborg - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *Superman - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally. *The Flash - Ally. *Trigon - Enemy. *Deathstroke - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (1 film) **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' (No dialogue) *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Batman vs. Robin'' (Mentioned only) **''Batman: Bad Blood'' (Voice only) - Kari Wahlgren **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (First appearance) - Kari Wahlgren **''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' - Kari Wahlgren Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *A flashback shows that her origin matches her TV series version in which the Titans rescued her from the Gordanians and she learned the English language by kissing Robin. In the present, she accepts Dick's offer to share an apartment. Though she is unsure of her role as leader, Dick reassures he chose her as the team's leader and his girlfriend for a reason. Gallery ''Batman vs. Robin'' Starfire BMvsR.png Starfire BMvsR 1.png ''Batman: Bad Blood'' Starfire BMBB 1.png Starfire BMBB.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' JLvTT Kori.jpg You've never met a monster like Trigon JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png He'll bring hell on Earth JLvsTT.png If we can't save our own JLvsTT.png Starfire JLvsTT.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 1.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 2.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 1.png Yeah like you've got a plan to take out Superman.png Starfire Robin Nightwing JLvsTT.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno1 1280.png Kori & Damian JLvsTT.png Kori & Dick JLvsTT 1.png Kori & Dick JLvsTT.png Kori JLvsTT 1.png Kori JLvsTT.png Kori Rachel Jaime JLvsTT.png Raven Starfire Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Raven & Starfire JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 12.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 11.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 10.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 7.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 6.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 4.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 3.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 2.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 9.png Starfire & Raven JLvsTT.png Starfire Beast Boy Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Starfire Blue Beetle Robin JLvsTT.png Starfire JLvsTT 1.png Starfire JLvsTT 2.png Starfire JLvsTT 3.png Starfire JLvsTT 4.png Starfire Robin Nightwing JLvsTT 1.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 3.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 4.png Starfire JLvsTT 5.png Starfire JLvsTT 6.png Starfire JLvsTT 7.png Starfire JLvsTT 8.png Starfire JLvsTT 9.png Raven & Starfire JLvsTT 1.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 32.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 31.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 30.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 29.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 28.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 27.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 26.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 25.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 23.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 24.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 22.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 21.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 20.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 19.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 18.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 17.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 16.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 14.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 15.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 13.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png SJqcBA1.jpg 094202omylzshk6ss3ml83.jpg 5bdb1b.jpg tumblr_o1p8kqv9qB1resam6o5_1280.png ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr oo2ndiOWDT1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr onx0dgTS9Y1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr onx0dgTS9Y1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr onx0dgTS9Y1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr oo6avkCizg1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr oo6bohrXwA1rl14rno10 1280.png Starfire 1.png Starfire 2.png Starfire 3.png See Also *Starfire Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Tamaraneans Category:Aliens Category:Love interest Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters